Reckless
by Queen of Crystallopia
Summary: Time's ticking, and Robin has no choice but to be a little reckless. One-shot inspired by Black Friar's Volatile series. Updated: Now a two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a very short one shot inspired by Black Friar's Volatile universe. If you haven't read her stories, and you love Young Justice, specifically Robin, go check them out now! For those of you who haven't read them, Jason is older and the Red Hood, and Robin is only thirteen in this one-shot.**

Reckless

 _Come on_ , Jason urged his motorcycle. _Faster!_

The hero could see Robin in the distance, hunched over his red and yellow cycle as he sped through the streets at breakneck speeds. Jason was gaining on him, but slowly, far more slowly than he was ok with. He needed to be next to the kid, and he needed to be there _now_.

"Time!" he growled into his communicator.

"Two minutes, four seconds," came Robin's tense reply. He weaved in between traffic, ignoring the honks and angry yells from the drivers.

 _Shit,_ Jason cursed mentally, revving his engine and speeding forward. He watched as Robin suddenly swerved to the left, heading down the main street towards the west side of Gotham.

Seconds later, Jason did the same, cringing at the squealing tires and smell of burnt rubber.

" _What the hell are you doing_?"

"I won't make it to the city limits," Robin answered. "Not in time."

"So what's your plan, then? Drive it into the Narrows? It's sparse but not uninhabited, you know," Jason shot back, his nerves making his stomach flip. His hands gripped the handlebars of his motorcycle so tight, he could hardly feel his fingers.

"Not exactly," was all that Robin said.

Jason growled in frustration and urged his motorcycle faster. At the rate the kid was driving, he'd never catch up. "Yes, Robin, be more cryptic. That's _really_ helpful!"

"Chill, RH, I've got this," Robin replied confidently. Jason wasn't fooled. He could hear the undertones of uncertainty.

"You want me to _chill?_ You're joking. You have a freaking bomb strapped to your motorcycle!" he raged.

"I do?! Gosh, why didn't anyone tell me?!" Robin shot back with a laugh.

Robin's cycle made a sharp right, and Jason followed. In the distance, the Gotham City bridge rose over the water, its bright lights making the clouds look brown and smoky.

Jason's blood froze. "Time?"

"Thirty seconds."

Jason's tirade of curses would have had Alfred shoving a bar of soap into his mouth. They were on the bridge now, speeding past cars and weaving in between them.

"What are you doing, kid?" Jason demanded, his eyes narrowed and focused on the small figure darting between cars in front of him. "What are you planning?"

"Nothing you'll like, trust me."

"Damn it, Robin! Just slow down and let me get beside you so you can bail! You need to get off of there now!"

"Not a chance. I know what I'm doing."

"Wait, what are you-Robin STOP!" Jason shouted. Robin swerved his motorcycle all the way to the right, and using a parked car as a ramp, he drove up and over the railing, and into the open air.

"ROBIN!"

Jason could only watch as the motorcycle soared into the night over Gotham's polluted river. Impossibly, the small figure riding it stood, then back flipped off of it. Robin turned in midair, pulled his grapple gun from his belt, and fired.

Jason couldn't breathe as he sped toward the scene, watching the line attach to one of the huge beams of the bridge. Robin swung, and the motorcycle exploded.

The radius of the blast was larger than Jason had expected, and he watched in horror as the force of the blast sped up Robin's momentum and slammed him into the steel beam. The boy fell to the sidewalk and didn't move.

"Robin! ROBIN!" Jason didn't bother parking his motorcycle. The moment he was close enough, he leapt off of it with a roll to break his fall, and slid to his knees beside the fallen figure; his heart leapt in his throat. The screams and shouts of the civilians around him were barely heard as he reached with shaking hands to turn Robin onto his back…

Only to be met with a huge, ridiculous grin.

All at once Jason was drowning in relief and tremendous rage.

"Did you see that?! Oh man, wait until I tell KF about this! That was so astrous!" Robin's smile threatened to split his face open.

Jason grabbed the boy's shoulders tightly, trying to suppress the urge to throttle him. "What the hell were you thinking?! You could've been killed! You could have died!"

"But I didn't. That was awesome!" Robin cackled, then paled, putting his hands to his side with a gasp.

"That was stupid and reckless, and you've definitely busted some ribs," Jason shot back, his hands ghosting over Robin's chest and the back of his head. "And you most likely have a concussion. And if you ever, _ever_ do that to me again, so help me I will toss you off this bridge myself!"

"Yeah, got it," Robin said through clenched teeth. "No more flying off of bridges with a bomb strapped to my motorcycle or any other death defying stunts while you're around."

"Or ever," Jason emphasized angrily as he helped Robin to his feet. "You're grounded for a year!"

Robin laughed softly, his arm wrapped around his middle as Jason led him to his motorcycle, which had slid on its side some distance away. "Nice try, RH, but you can't ground me."

"No, but Batman most definitely can and will once he sees the footage of your little stunt."

"What are you talki-oh crap," Robin looked up at the news helicopter circling the bridge and paled even further.

"Feeling the _aster_ now, kid?" Jason sneered, righting his motorcycle. "Forget me, Batman's going to kill you."

"Forget Batman," Robin corrected, gingerly climbing onto the bike behind Jason with a pained grimace. " _Alfred's_ going to make sure I never see the light of day again."


	2. Chapter 2

**There was some interest in seeing what happened afterwards, so this one shot turned into a two shot. I don't know anything about medical situations, so it is what it is. Lol. Enjoy! Reviews are always super appreciated.**

It had been a long day for Bruce Wayne. The international business trip to Tokyo had gone well, better than he had thought even, but travelling as a well-known billionaire was no picnic. Multiple times during the return trip he had mused how Batman would have been able to be home by now, and instead Bruce Wayne was stuck trying to dodge paparazzi while he rushed from terminal to private jet.

Bruce got out of the car with a sigh, stretching his muscles that were tense from being confined in too many vehicles.

"I'll get the bags, Master Bruce," Alfred insisted. "Go on into the manor, and I'll be along."

"Thank you, Alfred," Bruce said gratefully.

Despite the temptation of the comfortable, king sized bed that was waiting for him upstairs, Bruce grabbed his coffee, which Alfred had already prepared for his arrival, and headed down into the cave.

"The boys are on patrol?" Bruce asked, taking a sip as he headed for the computer. Alfred, having already deposited the luggage, had followed.

"Indeed sir," Alfred confirmed. "I was informed before I left to pick you up from the airport that it was a quiet night, and that they should be home presently."

"Good," Bruce sat down heavily, cracking his neck and pulling up the most recent case files. To his pleasant surprise, Jason and Dick had actually closed some of the open cases while he was gone, and even filled out detailed reports. Bruce smirked. No doubt that was no small amount of nagging on Dick's part that had convinced Jason to do paperwork.

He had been worried for nothing. The boys had done well, very well, without Batman there to make sure they didn't get into trouble. Bruce scanned over the reports, noting that there had been no major injuries, no civilian casualties, or problems with the police. It seemed almost too good to be true.

"Master Bruce?"

Something in Alfred's voice made Bruce glance back at his butler and friend. The older man was staring at one of the monitors, his face rather pale. "You might want to watch this, sir."

Bruce turned back quickly, pulling up the video feed that Alfred had indicated. He turned up the volume as he realized it was the live local news report.

"This is Vicki Vale, reporting live to you from above the Narrows. Reports are flying in; it appears that the vigilantes known as Robin and the Red Hood have been seen racing through Gotham City, heading towards the bridge over Gotham River, in what appears to be a high speed chase. No one knows why, and there is no sign of the Batman."

The footage, shown from a helicopter, zoomed in on a small figure on a red and yellow motorcycle, speeding onto the bridge with a red masked figure some distance behind him. Bruce's eyes narrowed. They weren't in pursuit of anyone, nor did it appear that they were the ones being pursued, but whatever it was they were doing, it was obvious that it was urgent.

Just as Bruce raised a hand to radio them, it happened. Robin swerved his motorcycle up onto a car and over the edge of the bridge. Alfred inhaled sharply, while Bruce's stomach dropped faster than the motorcycle.

"Oh my God! Are you getting this? Robin just drove his motorcycle off of Gotham Bridge! Wait- he's moving—oh my God, did you see that?"

Robin had flipped from his motorcycle and shot a line from his grapple gun onto the bridge. Red Hood was racing towards him as Robin swung; the motorcycle suddenly exploded in a burst of flames. Vicki Vale's screams was all Bruce could hear from the screen as he watched the blast's momentum force Robin's body to slam into the beam and fall to the ground in a heap.

Bruce stood, his coffee mug shattering on the floor as Red Hood leapt from his still moving motorcycle to where Robin lay.

"The motorcycle belonging to the vigilante has just exploded in a violent burst of flames over the Gotham River. Panic and screams can be heard all across the bridge. No word yet on whether this was an intentional stunt or heroic maneuver."

The figures of his partners were small on the screen, but Bruce could see Robin get to his feet, aided by Red Hood. He let out a heavy breath as the two headed towards Jason's fallen motorcycle.

"Prepare the med bay, Alfred," Bruce said tightly. From the impact he had seen, and the way the boy was holding his side and limping, Robin would need medical attention as soon as he returned.

"Indeed, sir," Alfred nodded. The butler's voice was calm, collected, with no sign that anything was wrong, but Bruce knew better. There would be hell to pay when the boys returned to the cave.

 _Don't puke on Jason, don't puke on Jason, don't puke on Jason!_ Dick mentally chanted as he clung to the older hero. His ribs were hurting badly; it was making it hard to breathe properly. Robin had to shut his eyes as they raced towards the cave. His head was throbbing and swimming, and his stomach churned uneasily in response.

"How ya doing, kid?" Jason called back to him, and Dick could tell he was smiling.

"Just peachy!" Dick answered through clenched teeth. His brother's back shifted as he chuckled.

Maybe he _would_ let himself throw up on Jason.

Finally, _finally_ , they reached the cave. Dick exhaled heavily, and opened his eyes. Bruce was waiting by the monitors, his face like stone. Crap. He'd come home from his trip, and judging by the glare he was giving them, he'd definitely seen it.

"Bruce!" he called out cheerfully, plastering on a huge smile. "You're back!"

He slid off the motorcycle after Jason, much less gracefully than he normally did. The impact of his boots on the stone ground sent a bolt of pain through his chest, and he had to hold back a gasp of pain. The world spun dizzily for a moment before a strong grip helped him forward. "Easy there, Evel Knievel."

Dick let Jason lead him further into the cave. They stopped in front of Bruce, and Dick looked up with what he hoped was a winning smile. "How was Japan?"

"Alfred's waiting for you in the med bay," Bruce replied flatly.

Yep, he was so totally screwed. Dick glanced at Jason, who had removed his helmet and was obviously enjoying this. "You don't have to look so smug, you know," Dick scowled at him.

"What? I can't be happy Bruce is home from his business trip?" Jason smirked as he helped Dick forward once again.

Dick grumbled under his breath, wishing the throbbing in his head would just stop already. He held his breath as Jason helped him up onto the examination table and laid him flat.

"Master Dick, Master Jason," Alfred emerged suddenly from the shadows, startling Dick and making him flinch at the unexpected pain.

"Alfie," Jason greeted cheerfully, then withered under the butler's icy gaze. "I'm… just going to go and debrief with Bruce."

"Coward!" Dick called after him as his brother retreated. Dick looked up at Alfred, who looked less concerned than he normally did; instead, his face was stoic and blank. Uh-oh. "So…I take it you both saw the news then?"

"We did indeed," Alfred replied, prying off Dick's mask slightly harder than necessary.

"Look, I didn't really have a choice, Alfie," Dick protested quickly. "There was no way to disarm the bomb and no time to take it out of city limits!"

"Of course, sir. And I take it there was also no time in which to put on your helmet, then?" Alfred's gaze was piercing.

Ohhhh man, he was done for. "Umm…"

"And no time at all to allow Master Jason to assist you in getting rid of the bomb, rather than flinging yourself off of Gotham bridge? And no time at all to call and inform us of the predicament, so that we may be of assistance?" Alfred began removing Dick's tunic and gently pressing over his ribs.

Dick hissed and jerked as Alfred prodded his chest.

"Lucky for you, Master Dick, your ribs are merely bruised, not broken," the butler disappeared for a moment, then appeared with a very large ice pack, which he deposited without pause directly onto Dick's chest.

"Holy sh-" Dick's curse cut off at Alfred's glare, which in Dick's opinion was far more terrifying that the Bat glare. Hell, Alfred _invented_ the Bat glare. "Sorry, Alfred. Jason was cursing a lot during the whole bomb thing."

Dick figured if he was going down, he might as well bring his brother down with him.

Alfred's lips thinned as he continued his examination. "Your luck continues, Master Dick. You only have a mild concussion and a few more scrapes and bruises. Based on your escapades tonight, you should have received far worse injuries."

The butler's expression made Dick think that more injuries weren't out of the question yet. His head gave another violent throb that made his stomach churn and his vision spin slightly.

"Could I get some pain killers, Al?" Dick turned on the charm, widening his eyes and wincing pitifully.

"Do not think that your so called puppy dog eyes have any effect on me, Master Dick," Alfred said stonily. "You will take care to not endanger yourself unnecessarily and take reckless risks in the future, do you understand me?"

"Yes, Alfred," Dick's voice was little more than a squeak.

"Very good, sir. I will get you some medication for the pain," Alfred nodded and walked away.

Dick's breathed out slowly. No one could make him feel as guilty as Alfred could. He looked up as Bruce and Jason approached.

"What's the verdict?" Jason asked.

"I'll live," Dick winced. "Apparently I got extremely lucky and only have bruised ribs and a slight concussion. No biggie."

"It could have been a lot worse," Bruce glared. "Do you have any idea how reckless you were?"

"I do, actually," Dick winced. "Alfred explained it rather well."

Jason smirked, and Dick wanted so badly to punch that look off of his face. Alfred returned with a handful of pills and a glass of water, which Dick gingerly took with a grateful smile. "Thanks, Alfred."

"You're quite welcome, Master Dick," Alfred said to the boy, then turned a stony gaze to Jason. "Master Jason, might I have a word with you about your choice of language whilst on the field?"

Jason's smirk vanished as his face paled slightly. As Alfred walked past him, Jason shot a furious look towards the thirteen year old, who grinned and waved cheekily. "You are so dead!" Jason gritted out before turning to follow the butler.

Bruce sat down next to the examination table. "Turning in your brother to Alfred? That's low, even for you, Dick."

"Hey, he was asking for it!" Dick protested. "Besides, if it will take some of Alfred's wrath off of me, it's so worth it."

"How's your head?" asked Bruce.

"It hurts," Dick admitted. "But the pain killers should be kicking in soon."

"Jason told me what happened. What you did was very dangerous, stupid, and it could have gotten you killed," Bruce's voice softened unexpectedly. "And you saved a lot of lives."

"I know, I kno-wait what?" Dick looked at his mentor incredulously.

"You won't be doing anything like that, _ever again_ , but you thought on your feet and did what you could in a difficult situation. Good work," Bruce put a hand on Dick's shoulder.

"Thanks," Dick blinked, surprised at the turn of events. "How come you're not yelling at me?"

"I already yelled at Jason, I'm tired from that ridiculously boring business trip, and also," Bruce said with a smirk of his own. "Alfred's not finished with you, yet."

Dick groaned. Then, his eyes brightened in the way that they did when he had an idea. "So, because I did _such_ a good job, and I saved _a lot_ of lives, would it be possible to order that new motorcycle with the Wayne tech modifications to replace my old one? You know, the one that blew up when I was saving all of Gotham City?"

"Nice try. You're grounded, kiddo. You'll be riding shotgun in the Batmobile for four months, and that's _after_ Alfred deems you fit to return to duty."

"Ouch. Well, it was worth a shot."


End file.
